Tetrachlorvinphos, sold under the trade name of Rabon.RTM., is an organophosphate insecticide first synthesized commercially by Shell Chemical in the USA during 1969 for agricultural use only.
Prior art includes the use of Rabon.RTM. in plastic flea collars, powders, and aerosol sprays in which the Rabon.RTM. in the aerosol spray is solubilized in an organic (non-aqueous) phase that is anhydrous. However, there are no known emulsified systems that solubilize Rabon.RTM. in water without deceomposition of Rabon.RTM..